Light In Your Eyes
by Nadya Funadya
Summary: AU./Langit boleh saja kelabu. Semua terkadang terasa semu. Hyuuga Hinata. Dunianya gelap; hanya ada kata "hitam". Sulitkah hidup sebagai tunanetra? Dengan lumpuh pula? Tidak, tidak! Mungkin, kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi "mata" dan penuntun hidupnya./SasuHina. RnR? :D


**Light In Your Eyes**

**Sebuah Fanfiksi oleh : Nadya Funadya**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rated : **T (Teen), untuk amannya.

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan akan berubah atau bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

**Pairing : **SasuHina.

**Warning : **AU, ditambah standard applied: mungkin OOC, typo(s), diksi yang tidak teratur, EYD masih kacau, dll. Seperti pada umumnya. Dan maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan fic yang pernah Anda baca atau bahkan dengan fic milik Anda. Tercetusnya fic ini murni dari otak saya.

**Summary : **Langit boleh saja kelabu. Semua terkadang terasa semu. Hyuuga Hinata. Dunianya gelap; hanya ada kata "hitam". Sulitkah hidup sebagai tunanetra? Dengan lumpuh pula? Tidak, tidak! Mungkin, kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi "mata" dan penuntun hidupnya.

**.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia mengira, dunia kian hari kian gelap gulita. Nyatanya, tidak juga. Barulah ia sadar, kalau ternyata, justru hidupnya-lah yang tiada pelita.

Gadis itu duduk di kursi roda. Hujan ternyata masih belum reda, dan ia tahu hal itu karena posisinya sekarang menghadap jendela.

"Hmm…" gumaman pelan terdengar dari bibirnya, seraya ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitar. Bau tanah basah. Menyeruak masuk dari celah jendela. "Hujan malam hari yang berangin, ya…?"

Ia mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang terletak di meja kecil di sampingnya. Menghirup aroma daun _mint_ yang menenangkan, lalu meneguknya.

"Seandainya hari itu tiba…."

**.**

***LIYE***

**.**

"Tsah! Badanku basah!" Dengusan itu terdengar dari mulut seorang laki-laki, begitu perjalanannya terhambat oleh hujan.

Matanya menelusuri sekitar, dan berhenti di sebuah gazebo. Terbersit di benaknya: alangkah baik jika ikut berteduh di bawah naungan atap yang lebar. Sepertinya itu gazebo umum.

"Hah…." Pemuda itu menghela napas. Merutuki dirinya yang bernasib sial. Seandainya saja dia mau menepis sejenak gengsinya untuk tidak memakai payung, mungkin sekarang, sudah sampai di rumah dan–mungkin saja–tidur dengan nyaman. Menyedihkan!

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, berdomisili di Tokyo. Masih bersekolah di sebuah SMA ternama di kotanya.

Dia letakkan ransel hitam di pangkuan, melirik arloji yang untungnya tahan air.

Pukul 19.30.

Ekstrakurikuler terkadang seolah tak tahu yang namanya situasi dan kondisi. Tapi, remaja satu ini tidak bisa menyalahkan seenak jidatnya. Buat apa juga, 'kan?

Beberapa minggu lagi, festival olah raga seluruh SMA se-Jepang, akan digelar secara akbar. Dan pemuda ini, salah satu yang akan mewakili sekolahnya dalam pertandingan basket.

Perasaan menyesalnya, seolah menari-nari di dinding hati. Ikut terbakar emosi, namun sekejap hilang tersapu hujan.

_Pluk…!_

Sesuatu tiba-tiba 'jatuh' ke atas ransel-nya. "…Kupu-kupu?"

Ya, kupu-kupu. Dengan sepasang sayap rapuh dan warna juga motif yang unik; hitam-putih dengan corak kebiruan. Sasuke belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu. Apa mungkin jenis yang langka?

Ketika jari-jarinya hendak menyentuh si hewan 'cantik' itu, sang kupu-kupu langsung melenggang. Terbang cepat, menerjang hujan.

Sasuke tipe yang tak peka terhadap sekeliling. Namun, ia tak bisa memalingkan tatapan pada sang serangga kecil bersayap mungil. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Lagi. Kupu-kupu itu berhenti. Kali ini, menempel di sebuah jendela rumah yang terlihat sepi.

Tak berapa lama, serangga itu terbang kembali. Dengan hujan, ia terbang membaur. Semakin lama, bayangnya semakin mengabur.

Ah, penasaran menggerayangi diri Sasuke. Mata kelamnya, menatap tajam ke jendela rumah–yang berjarak 7 meter, melihat siluet perempuan.

Aduhai, cantik benar gadis itu…! Sadar atau tidak, mungkin saja dari lubuk hatinya, Sasuke pun mengakuinya. Matanya membulat, tatkala ia menyadari gadis itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Hei, apa gadis itu juga salah seorang fans fanatiknya? Ugh! Semoga saja tidak! Toh, walaupun Sasuke bosan dengan tingkah polah penggemar-penggemar yang terkadang kurang ajar, paling tidak, dia tahu kalau gadis itu tidak masuk di dalamnya. Apa dia satu sekolah?

_'Apa yang dilakukannya? Terus-terusan menatapku seperti itu?!'_ Sebelum remaja berambut raven itu mengulik jawabannya lebih dalam, hujan berhenti tiba-tiba saja. Keajaiban Tuhan…?!

Menoleh lagi sebentar ke arah jendela, ia tak mendapati sosok gadis manis itu. Ya, Tuhan…! Apa perempuan itu hanya fantasinya? Mana mungkin! Sasuke sedang tidak berada di padang pasir dengan fatamorgana berupa oasis!

Ia sedikit bergidik. Tapi, lupakan saja! Yang penting, dia bisa naik kereta dan pulang ke rumah. Walau seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

**.**

***LIYE***

**.**

Setiap hari selalu saja monoton. Setidaknya, itu bagi salah seorang anggota klan Uchiha bernama Sasuke.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia enggan berpaling dari kediamannya. Karena sebenarnya, ia sedikit terkena flu gara-gara pulang malam dengan kondisi yang serba basah.

Datang ke sekolah dengan seragam lengkap, dibalut jaket. Berjalan terseok-seok, karena terasa berat untuk melangkah.

Dan dalam kondisi yang tidak _fit_ seperti itu, kurang dari sepuluh detik Sasuke baru duduk di bangku, datang segerombolan _fangirls_ di kelasnya, yang seolah selalu ingin 'menerkamnya' tanpa ragu-ragu. Tentu saja. _Mood_-nya jadi tambah buruk!

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_…! Kemarin hujan, ya? Maaf, ya, aku tidak meminjamkan payung-ku…?" Sok-sokan menjadi orang yang pedulian, seorang _fangirls_ Sasuke tiba-tiba meminta maaf sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badan.

_'Menurutku, itu lebih baik!'_ batin yang dimintai maaf.

"Aku juga! Maaf, ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Padahal, kemarin, aku bawa teh rasa _mint_, lho!" Datang lagi seorang fans. Ikut nimbrung, dengan pembicaraan yang tidak nyambung.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. _'Apa hubungannya?'_

"Iya, iya! Aku juga! Sebagai ganti dari 'kebodohan' kami, Sasuke-_kun_ boleh, kok, menyalin hasil PR padaku! Aku sangat senang bila kau mau melakukannya…!"

_'Kau pikir, aku sudi melakukan hal itu?!'_ Baiklah, cukup sudah! Bukankah semua tahu, kalau gengsi Uchiha itu cukup tinggi? Jadi, mana mau siswa berprestasi di kelas ini menyontek?

"Eh, Iruka-_sensei_! Iruka-_sensei_ datang…!" Seorang murid, menyerukan 'tanda-tanda' datangnya guru yang akan mengajar. Sontak, dengan serempak, murid satu kelas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Beberapa terlihat merapikan seragam yang–menurut mereka–kusut bila dilihat.

"_*****Kiritsu_!" Ketua murid berseru. Anak buahnya bangkit berdiri. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan kata, "*****_Rei_!", mereka membungkuk hormat.

"*****_Ohayou gozaimasu_…!"

"_Ohayou mo_…." Seorang pria setengah baya berkemeja, datang dengan setumpukan buku di tangan. Beliau guru mata pelajaran Sosiologi. Tepatnya, Ilmu Kemasyarakatan.

"Baru kali ini…" serunya, tatkala ia meletakkan buku di meja guru, "…aku melihat para siswi lebih 'agresif' dibandingkan para siswa," dengan dagunya, beliau menunjuk sekumpulan siswa yang 'tumben', terlihat diam. Iruka–namanya, tersenyum penuh makna.

"O-oh…! Tidak, _Sensei_!" sanggah seorang siswi yang tergabung dalam ikatan fans 'setia' Sasuke. "Tadi kami hanya ingin, ehm…. Ah, ya! Mendiskusikan tentang belajar kelompok. Kami berniat mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ ikut serta. Jadi–"

"–Jadi, _special guest_ laki-lakinya hanya Sasuke saja, begitu?" perkataan siswi barusan dipotong oleh salah seorang siswa di kelas tersebut. "Cih! Alasan basi!"

"Biar saja! Memangnya, kalian sirik?! Uwee…!" Tak mau kalah, murid perempuan yang lain membela diri dengan balas mengejek murid laki-laki. Untungnya, konflik ringan ini tidak berkepanjangan. Para siswa membiarkan saja kelakuan lawan jenisnya.

Sensei yang berusia 27 tahun itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat adegan tersebut. "Baiklah. Untuk kali ini, sebelum memulai materi pelajaran, aku akan memberikan tugas praktek…."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda, diletakkannya di atas meja. Itu adalah _fishbowl_, berisi potongan _stereofoam_ kecil-kecil. "…Dan kertas di dalam ini, akan membawa kalian pada tugas 'praktek' kali ini."

"Apa isinya, _Sensei_? Mirip undian berhadiah, sih…" tanya seorang siswa bernama Namikaze Naruto. Menunjukkan raut wajah heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti setelah membukanya. Tapi nanti, setelah kuberi aba-aba."

Sang _sensei_ membuka buku presensi berwarna biru, membacakan nama-nama yang tertera di dalamnya. "Mulai dari daftar presensi nomor satu, ya? Akimichi Chouji!"

Siswa berbadan subur, maju ke depan. Beberapa murid terkikik, begitu melihat kalau *****_uwabaki_ yang dipakai Chouji, ternyata jebol di bagian jempol kaki. _Ups…!_

Ah, cukup! Lupakan soal kecerobohan Chouji…!

"…Namikaze Naruto!"

Dan majulah remaja dengan rambut kuning cerah. Selalu ceria setiap saat–terlihat dari senyumnya yang seolah tidak pernah tersendat.

Tangannya mengaduk-aduk _fishbowl_, mendapatkan sebuah kertas kecil gulungan, dan kembali ke bangkunya yang berada di barisan keempat dari depan.

Setelah beberapa siswa dan siswi terpanggil, kini giliran…

"…Uchiha Sasuke!"

Dengan itu, pemuda yang kini sedang tiada gairah–walau tetap memikat hati para gadis di kelas, maju ke depan. Melirik Iruka Umino, beralih ke _fishbowl_. Dari _fishbowl_, _onyx_ itu beralih lagi menatap wajah sang guru. Tegas dan cerdas, juga sosok kebapakan.

"Ada apa, Uchiha? Menatapku seperti itu. Jangan ada keragu-raguan. Ambil saja yang paling kau inginkan…!"

Mendesah pasrah. Akhirnya, Sasuke menurut. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke tempat duduk.

Dan hal itu terjadi bertutut-turut. Sampai siswa dengan nomor presensi 30 kembali ke 'peraduannya', barulah Iruka kembali bersuara. "Ya! Silakan dibuka!"

"Haruno Sakura…? Siapa, tuh?" Kedua alis Naruto bertautan, tatkala membaca sederet nama di secarik kertas putih sewarna kapas. "Kau dapat nama siapa, Teme?"

Dengan malas, Sasuke melirik secarik kertas yang digulung. "Ck. Nama perempuan."

Ah… benar, 'kan?! Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik dengan itu. "…Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sekarang, biar kujelaskan prosedur tugas ini." Para peserta didik saling melirik, sebelum Iruka-sensei menjadi pusat perhatian kembali.

_Apa tugasnya…?!_

"Nama di kertas yang kalian terima itu adalah nama siswa atau siswi yang harus kalian pantau perkembangannya. Caranya, kalian tulis perkembangan mereka di buku agenda yang akan kubagikan. Karena beberapa bulan lagi adalah tahun ajaran baru, maka tugas ini dikumpulkan segera setelah liburan musim panas usai."

Ketua kelas mengacungkan tangan. Ada sedikit yang ia belum paham dengan prosedur yang diberikan. "Bagaimana kita bisa tahu siapa yang akan kita pantau perkembangannya, Iruka-_sensei_?"

"Minggu depan, aku panggilkan mereka untuk datang ke sini. Hormatilah! Mereka bukan pelajar biasa."

Semua siswa-siswi di kelas 11-1 Bahasa, berpandangan. Wajah-wajah yang masih segar itu diliputi segurat rasa heran.

_Apa yang dimaksud 'bukan murid biasa'? Se-spesial itukah mereka? Kalau iya, kenapa kami harus memantau perkembangan mereka…?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Bersambung***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***) Catatan :**

_Kiritsu_ = berdiri.

_Rei_ = membungkuk.

_Ohayou/ohayou gozaimasu_ = selamat pagi.

_Uwabaki_ = sepatu khusus yang digunakan siswa-siswi di Jepang, ketika berada di dalam kelas.

* * *

**Pojok - Author Mau Ikut Ngomong (AMIN) :**

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku ngetik fic dengan melibatkan perasaan. Bukan berarti, selama ini aku bikin fic nggak pernah pakai perasaan. Hanya aja, kali ini, lebih 'mendalam'. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku melakukan riset. Yah, itupun setelah dapet 'pencerahan' dari sebuah buku yang aku pinjem di perpus sekolah, sih. Hehehe. X9

Dan kalau kalian baca, di atas ada kata 'presensi'. Lho, kenapa enggak 'absensi'? Kalau presensi, artinya kehadiran. Kalau absensi, artinya ketidak hadiran. Jadi, sebetulnya, sistem pendataan murid-murid di Indonesia itu salah. Kok bisa? Aku baru tahu hal ini waktu kemarin guru bimbel (Bahasa Indonesia) ngajar. Beliau bilang kalau yang mengisi daftar absensi, adalah siswa-siswi yang nggak hadir! Jadi, yang benar itu adalah 'presensi'. Hahaha…! XDD

Terus, buat SHDL 2012 kali ini, aku belum bisa publish fic–maaf. Padahal, aku udah nyiapin beberapa fic, tapi entah kenapa, masih belum rampung juga. Gimana nanti aja, deh, publish atau enggaknya. T^T

Makasih banyak udah nyempetin waktu buat baca fic ini, ya? Semoga kalian sabar buat nunggu kelanjutannya. ^^7

Silakan tulis segala macam unek-unekmu di kotak "REVIEW" yang telah disediakan. Komentar, kritik, dan saran sangat diharapkan! Login atau enggak, punya akun atau enggak, gak jadi masalah…! :D

**.**

**~ Nadya Funadya ~**

**(28 September 2012)**


End file.
